


Gundam Meister Grace

by VF15_Banshee



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: 00 Raiser, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VF15_Banshee/pseuds/VF15_Banshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Gundam 00, seen through the eyes of Celestial Being's youngest Gundam Meister, Feldt Grace. Is following her parent's path the correct choice for her? And how much does she know about their deaths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_2295 AD_

Little Feldt Grace peeked through the crack in the door at the two men and the woman who were having a conversation in her daddy's room. The first man was tall, well built and had a serious demeanor. The second was dressed in a military uniform but little Feldt wasn't old enough to know which military that was and was short and had the look of a man that had been well muscled and had gone to seed, especially with the crop of grey and white hair on his head. The woman was tall, well curved and graceful and had a commanding presence. She seemed to be the one guiding the conversation but was currently on one of those handheld vidphones.

"Well yes, it could have been worse. No, make sure that everything is cleaned up and make sure that no one from the Union, HRL or AEU notices. Thank you."

She hung up the phone and turned to her male companions.

"Was that Krung Thep?" asked the rotund officer.

"There was an accident. Two of the pilots are dead. But the secrets of the Gundams and Celestial Being are safe for now."

"Well better lost than in the wrong hands," said the officer, "what of the GN Drives?"

"Damaged but repairable," said the woman.

"How soon can they be rebuilt?" asked the officer again.

"Rebuilt? Not a chance." Said the woman, pouring a dark liquid from a crystal flask into a glass with large ice cubes in it.

"The observers will have something to say about that," said the tall man with more than a hint of rebuke in his tone.

"The observers have no understanding of the situation. The designs were flawed and now two of our best test pilots have died. God knows how many more would have died if they'd flown. No gentlemen, these Gundams will never fly again," said the woman firmly.

"What now then? What do we tell the Ptolemaios?" asked the officer.

"Tell them we're going back to the drawing board." Noticing the disgruntled looks on the faces of the men, she almost flippantly brushed a strand of hair to the side of her head.

"Relax gentlemen this will not delay the Plan by any great stretch. Gundams can be built with our resources relatively easily. It's the Solar Furnaces, that are irreplaceable to a degree."

The men looked somewhat mollified but the tall man was still frowning.

"What of the pilots' child? The young girl? She's a security risk." The woman's eyes flashed in the light of the fire that was burning in the office's hearth.

"What exactly are you suggesting sir?" she said, frost congealing on every word. Trying not to show how much the woman's words had affected him, the tall man continued, "You know the protocols concerning security risks. We cannot leave any evidence behind until such time as the Plan has reached conclusion." The woman exploded into motion, hurling her glass into the fire, the alcohol inside igniting into a fireball that shot up the chimney with a whoosh of displaced air. Feldt clapped a hand over her mouth to stop the scream she had let slip from being heard.

"I don't believe it. You're suggesting that we put a gun to the head of a child?” she said, her voice rising to a shout.

"The protocols are clear, what else can we do? It's not like we joined Celestial Being to do this sort of thing!" the officer shouted back.

"The answer's obvious to anyone with an ounce of sense," shot back the woman.

'And what answer is that?" responded the tall man, definite irritation creeping into his tone.

"We will make her a part of the organization. It's as simple as that."

"The girl? Is that wise?" said the tall man.

"I can see the reasoning behind it," said the tall man, rubbing his chin, "if you want to indoctrinate someone into your way of life, best to start young."

"While it will surely ruin any chance the girl will have for a normal life, at least there will be no breach of security, and that would be terrible wouldn't it?" said the woman, a note of derision creeping into her tone. The men didn't have a chance to respond as a new voice blared forth like the sounding of the trump.

"Feldt! Feldt! Let's play! Let's play!"

"Haro!" Feldt whispered fiercely as the ball-shaped robot bounced up to her, eyes flashing.

"Who's there?" thundered the officer as the tall man and the woman charged forward and threw open the double doors to reveal little Feldt and the robot called Haro, Feldt looking like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights.

"It's the girl!" exclaimed the tall man.

"Well I guess this settles it. Corner, take the Haro and go report back to the others, I'll deal with little miss Grace. As the tall man nodded, the woman bent down and gathered Feldt into her arms. Feldt reached out for Haro but it was clear they weren't going to let her have him so she turned to the woman for answers. The woman was very pretty now that Feldt could see her up close and she smiled sadly to Feldt.

"Mama? Papa?" asked Feldt quietly, blue eyes wide and questioning.

"Yes little one. About you're mother and father…"

 

 

_Twelve years later…_

            The tall man with the long brown hair stared down at her as she finished pulling on her suit.

“You ready to do this?”

“Yes,” she said simply.

“You’re sure?” he said, doubt evident in his voice. He had always seemed to doubt her appointment to the team. She stood up and for the first time since the man had known her, turned and looked him straight in the eyes.

“I am a Gundam Meister, like my parents before me. I will not falter,” she said with quiet strength in her voice.

He smiled at her. “Well, that sounds like a strong conviction. Sorry for doubting you. It’s just that, well, being the youngest of us… but, it sounds like you’re ready. Let’s get going.

“Roger,” she replied, picking up her helmet. Gundam Meister Lockon Stratos stepped to the side, gallantly allowing her to leave the pilot’s room first. 14-year-old Gundam Meister Feldt Grace walked out of the room, followed Lockon, to rendezvous with Fate.


	2. Gundams Rising

She sat in the cockpit of the Gundam, calmly watching the indicators as her suit fell through the atmosphere.

 

“First phase complete. Proceeding with second phase,” she said. Her hands tightened on the controls. This was it. Her first real battle, no more simulations, no more tests. She glanced down at the control boards where an old photograph was stuck next to the readouts. Most people saved everything to their computers and displayed photos in holo these days. She had been given this one by her parents. It showed her mother and father, arm in arm, standing next to what she guessed was the leg of some kind of mobile suit.

Slowly, she reached over and touched the photo lightly. A beeping from her console caused her to look up. A cluster of clouds parted on the screens, revealing her destination. A huge tower that soared from its mighty base, a few miles below, stretching into the sky for as far as she could see. The Africa Orbital Tower, part of the Solar Energy System. Mankind’s solution to the rapidly evolving energy crisis that had developed as the fossil fuels began to disappear. It had taken over 100 years to build this tower and it was even now still incomplete, but operational.

Her scanners beeped, locking onto the signal she had been sent here to rendezvous with. She glanced to the side and saw flashes of blue and pink light.

 

“Exia located. Phase 2: Start.”

 

Beams of pink light stabbed up from near the base of the tower and several explosions blossomed around the source of the flashes. She shoved the throttles forward and her mobile suit hurtled forward. She could clearly see her opponents now, AEU Hellion MS.

She glanced one more time at the picture of her parents and focused once more on the battle before her. One of the Mobile Suits had just turned to see her suit and raised its linear rifle.

 

“Eliminating the targets,” she said, thumbing a button on the control sticks. From the hellion pilot’s view, he saw a white and red mobile suit that looked like the first one they had intercepted, hurtling at him. He tried to lock on with his rifle but the mystery suit pulled out a beam saber _that ignited at both ends!_ With a deft swipe, Feldt cleaved the Hellion clean in two and then fired her beam vulcans at another. A third Hellion tried to get the drop on her but in doing so he’d forgotten about his first opponent. An almost ridiculously large sword pierced the suit through the middle, causing it to detonate. The light of the explosion bathed her suit in a red-orange glow, highlighting the word GUNDAM stamped under the crest of her mobile suit, the Gundam Angelas.

 

“This phase is complete,” crackled Lockon’s voice from the Gundam Dynames below them, “Let’s get out of here.”

 

“Roger,” she replied and heard the pilot of the other Gundam, the Exia, reply.

 

The two of them flew off into the sky.

 

*****

 

            Hours later, on the uncharted island, hiding the docking containers for their Gundams, the three pilots had gathered in the cabin of the Exia’s container. Lockon was very pleased with how the operation had gone.

 

“And Tieria and Allelujah?” asked Setsuna F. Seiei, the pilot of the Exia.

 

“Theirs went off without a hitch. The Pillar of Heaven station won’t be blowing up anytime soon.” Said Lockon, with a grin. She looked over at them from where she had been working on the computer with Haro, the orange, ball-shaped robot that assisted Lockon in his Gundam.

 

“The announcement is being made,” she said as she switched on of the monitors. It showed an image of a female newscaster but almost immediately switched over to the image of an immaculately dressed old man, bald but with a precisely trimmed brown beard and, most unusual of all, a monocle on his right eye.

 

“I will now deliver a message to the many people of the world,” he said, “We are Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization, which employ the mobile weapons, the Gundams. The purpose for which we, Celestial Being, exist is...to end all warfare on this planet.

We do not seek to fight for personal gain. In order to eliminate the strife of war on people's hearts, we stand. As I am doing presently, we shall announce our intentions to all mankind. Domination, religion, energy, no matter what your justification may be...we will go to any battle and quell it. In this way we hope to reform the world. No matter if it is a country, organization or company. If they support war, they will come to know us all too well. We are Celestial Being. We exist for the purpose of ending war, as a private military...”

 

“This’ll get people’s attention for sure,” Lockon chuckled.

 

“Isn’t that Aeolia Schenberg, Celestial Being’s founder?” she asked.

 

“Sure is Feldt!” replied Lockon, regarding the youngest of Celestial Being’s Gundam pilots with that grin of his.

 

“’Course you realize-with this, we’ve just picked a fight with the entire world,” he added.

 

“That’s fine,” said Setsuna, rising to his feet and almost glaring at both of them, “We… Lockon Stratos, Feldt Grace, Setsuna F. Seiei… are Celestial Being’s Gundam Meisters.”

 

“Mother, Father…” Feldt thought to herself, “I hope I’m doing something you can be proud of me for.”


	3. First Impessions

The four Meisters exited the simulators and Feldt Grace could tell that Tieria Erde was NOT happy. He marched right up to her and fixed her with that glare of his.

“Your performance in this last scenario was below average Feldt Grace. You need to improve.”

“Aw cut the kid a break would you Tieria?” chimed in Lockon as he doffed his helmet.

“I will not. Mistakes like that could lead to the destruction of the Angelas or its solar furnace.”

“Not too mention the pilot inside the Angelas,” Lockon muttered under his breath.

“I know what I need to work on. I won’t fail again,” Feldt said solemnly, staring right back at Tieria. He gave a curt nod and exited the room.

“Oy, that guy can be kind of a pain,” said Lockon wryly.

“But he’s right. I made a mistake,” she countered.

“Well, that doesn’t mean he has to come down on you like a ton of bricks for it,” Lockon said as they exited the room.

 

This little exchange had occurred about a month before they had had their first intervention. It had been typical of the dynamic that developed as the five Meisters trained together.

Feldt, being the youngest, two years younger even than Setsuna, often felt that it was her responsibility to be the best Meister possible, not just for the sake of her comrades, but also for the sake of her parents. Unfortunately, due to the secretive nature of Celestial Being, Feldt didn't know much of the nature of what her parents had done as Gundam Meisters. The only things she knew was that they had been Meisters, had piloted the prototypes for the Exia and Kyrios and had died in an accident. Ever since then those within the organization had raised her. The woman she had met on the night she discovered her parents’ death had disappeared, but she had met others. Ian and Linda Vashti had always been very kind to her, even though many times Feldt could tell that Ian had wanted to talk to her about her parents. Linda had become like a second mother to Feldt and Feldt had often played with Linda’s daughter Mileina. She recalled fondly that Mileina had wanted to go with her, but Ian wasn’t having any of that.

Then there was the bridge crew of the _Ptolemaios._ The two she most interacted with were the CIC operators, Christina Sierra and Anew Returner.  They very much felt like Feldt’s older sisters, and acted like it too, what with Christina constantly trying to improve Feldt’s “Fashion sense” and Anew acting as the long-suffering support. Although Feldt didn’t really understand why clothes were so important (not when she spent so much time in her normal suit.) but she did very much want to emulate some of older girls’ more feminine characteristics, especially the beautiful and graceful Anew.

Then there was miss Sumeragi. If there was one person on the _Ptolemaios_ who could rival Anew’s beauty it was the tall, flowing-haired Sumeragi Lee Noriega. Although she occupied the seat on the ship’s bridge that would traditionally be held by the captain, Sumeragi was more a “commander,” being the Gundam Meister’s tactician. Sumeragi interacted with Feldt regularly what with Feldt being one of the Meisters and Feldt enjoyed her company. She would sometimes tease Feldt that she had to be careful not to distract her male comrades with her blossoming beauty, at which point Feldt would blush madly. If Sumeragi had one flaw though it was her drinking. Whenever the older woman would offer her whatever happened to be in her bottle that day, Feldt knew it was a joke, that Sumeragi didn’t seriously condone minors drinking, but she couldn’t help but think that at the rate Sumeragi drank it was a good thing modern medicine could fix the damage she would otherwise have done to her body.

The other two members of the bridge crew she interacted less with. Lichtendal Tsery was the _Ptolemaios_ pilot and his partner Lasse Aeon was part navigator and the gunner, which was kind of redundant considering that the _Ptolemaios_ wasn’t equipped with any guns at the moment. Lichty, as they called him, was good-natured and just a bit of a hound, constantly asking for dates from Christina and Anew. Christina would always refuse but Anew would humor him occasionally, although she made it clear that this was a “friends” thing and she wasn’t about to let an actual relationship get in the way of her duties. Lichty had gone for drinks with Sumeragi once, in her quarters, and found out the hard way that he was a featherweight where alcohol was concerned.

Then there were the Meisters themselves. Allelujah was friendly enough but very reserved. There was something strange about him though. After one particularly nasty sim, she had exited and saw Allelujah leaning against the sim machine as if he were in pain. She had approached and was about to ask if he was all right when he turned around and she saw the creepiest smile she had ever seen on his face. And then just as quickly he blinked, shook his head then asked _her_ if she was fine.

One word could describe Tieria Erde and that was cold. Feldt didn’t talk to him much except when he had something to criticize her about. Often she wondered if Tieria was trying to find an excuse to get her booted out as a Meister but he was equally tough on all the other Meisters.

Setsuna talked as little as Tieria but almost seemed more approachable. Still, Feldt maintained a very “professional” relationship with him as when he did talk, it usually had something to do with the Gundams.

Lockon was the most personable of the four and she had to admit that she did like him the best. He was kind to her but didn’t coddle her, defended her when Tieria was being too harsh and pushed her to the best of her abilities. Still he seemed just a little hesitant about her being a Gundam Meister and she’d never been able to get a straight answer out of him. At first she thought it was because she was the youngest, but now she wasn’t so sure anymore.

 

When all was said and done, Feldt very much regarded the people onboard the _Ptolemaios_ as her family. Celestial Being had given her parents a dream and a mission and she was determined to give back to the organization and especially the people around her who were also part of Celestial Being. She was still a private person though and Christina’s and Anew’s attempts to draw her out and make sure she had passions in her life other than being a Meister were going very slowly.

“Feldt.”

She turned her head, straightening up from where she had been leaning against a tree. Lockon had walked over and she had been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t heard him. Well, that and the sounds of the jungle around them and the sound of the GN Condensers bleeding off.

“Time to get ready for the next mission.”

“Mission Briefing! Briefing!” chirped Lockon’s orange Haro.

“Roger,” she replied, standing up and smoothing the wrinkles out of her pilot suit. She began to follow them back to the combat containers where their Gundams were stored. Haro bounced into her arms and she cuddled the ball-shaped robot against her.

“Smile Feldt! Smile Feldt!” it chirped.

“He’s right you know. You should smile more,” said Lockon, grinning at her. She nodded back… but didn’t smile.


	4. BONUS: My Kind of Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone is clear, this chapter is just a little idea I've had floating in my head since I watched Gundam 00 again. It is NOT canon to the actual story. Maybe. :)

Feldt rounded the corner of the corridor and saw the other Meisters and miss Sumeragi gathered near one of the airlocks, greeting those strange new Meisters. They had just taken off their helmets and we’re introducing themselves. There was a tall, olive-skinned young man with dark green hair, a much more wild-looking young man with fairer skin and blue hair and a curvaceous red-headed girl.

“Hey! Which one of you is the Angelas’ pilot?” asked the girl, golden eyes darting between the four male Meisters.

“Is it you?” she asked Tieria, who snorted in annoyance.

“No, you’re quite wrong,” he said.

Feldt wasn’t at all sure why the girl wanted to meet her but she floated forward in the light gravity so that she could stand beside her fellow Meisters and bow towards the girl.

“I am Gundam Angelas’ Meister, Feldt Grace. Pleased to meet you.”

“Oh! So you’re the one!” exclaimed the girl, “The stupid, reckless Meister!”

Feldt was a little put off by that comment as well as the girl vaulting forward and stopping herself by grabbing hold of Feldt’s shoulders so that the two girls’ were uncomfortably close together, at least for Feldt’s liking.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be a girl! But I think we can still make it work between us.” And then, without any warning, the redhead leaned forward and kissed Feldt full on the lips.

There was a silence that could have lasted just a second or maybe an hour as the others, including the girl’s brothers stared at the two females in shock. Then all hell broke loose. Feldt shoved the girl away, causing her to fly backwards in the low gravity and impact with her taller brother.

“Get away from me!” snarled Feldt, the first any of the Ptolamaios crew had heard her raise her voice. The girl’s blue-haired brother didn’t take to this too well and actually pulled out a vibro-knife.

“Hey you little bitch, what’re ya pushing around my sister for?!”

“You’re sister started it,” said Lockon, jumping to Feldt’s defense.

“Screw you pretty boy! You wanna start something?!” snarled the blue-hair.

“Michael!” said his brother in a commanding voice, clearly telling him to knock it off.

For Feldt’s part, things were a little hazy at the moment. She didn’t even notice it when orange Haro floated in to talk with the purple Haro the new Meisters had brought. _That girl… she kissed me! She… kissed me._

Suddenly everyone was floating by her, including those new Meisters. The tall one didn’t acknowledge her but the other brother just snarled at her. What really got to her was when the redhead floated past, grinning broadly and winking at her. As soon as the girl was around the corner, Feldt choked back a sob and ran/floated in the opposite direction.

“Oy, Feldt!” called Lockon after her but she was already around another corner. Turning to Setsuna, Lockon said, “Setsuna, would you mind going after Feldt and seeing if she’s okay? I’d do it myself but I need to talk to these guys.”

“Should I bring her to the meeting?” asked the solemn Middle-Eastern Meister.

“No, just make sure she’s okay.”

“Roger.”

 

Setsuna found her a few minutes later in one of the observation galleries. Globular teardrops surrounded her, glinting with light from the distant sun. Setsuna carefully floated over to her.

“Feldt Grace, why are you crying?” It was as tactful as Setsuna could ever hope to get. Fortunately for him, Feldt wasn’t the type to snap at him. She wiped her eyes and smiled softly at him.

“I’m fine, I just needed a minute. It’s just that… that was my first kiss. It wasn’t anything like I’d imagined.”

Setsuna continued to look at her. She knew he wasn’t much for words and figured that it was his way of asking her to elaborate.

“Christina told me that a first kiss should be a memorable moment. But I’m not… I don’t like girls that way Setsuna!”

“It was wrong of her to do that to you.” He said simply, but coming from Setsuna, it was like a blistering retort. She smiled at him and put a hand lightly on his shoulder.

“Thank you Setsuna. You’re a good partner… and friend,” she said. He nodded at her in acknowledgement and they stayed there for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes. He didn’t quite seem what to make of their current situation. Suddenly Feldt seemed to realize what they were doing and started slightly.

“We should go find the others,” she said. He grunted in acknowledgement and turned to head out the door. They floated in companionable silence as they made their way to the conference room where Sumeragi and the others were.

“Those Meisters…” Setsuna said suddenly, “There’s something about them that I don’t trust.”

“Mamma and Papa didn’t tell me about any Gundams that look like the ones that they were piloting,” replied Feldt. Setsuna glanced at her quizzically and said, “You’re parents knew about Gundam?”

“Oh! I’m sorry, you don’t know. My parents were second-generation Gundam Meisters.”

Setsuna blinked in surprise at Feldt, suddenly finding in him a new level of respect for his younger comrade. Feldt in turn was wondering what had made her decide to suddenly make Setsuna F. Seiei the second person she’d ever told about her parents.


End file.
